The Sunset Dancer
Chapter One: Chuki looked around her. Trains spend past and babies cried. There was so, so much noise. A yell as a lady was pushed over, laughter as some Irish travellers joked together, the slamming of a door. It was nothing she was used to. This American railway was nothing like anything she had ever seen or heard of. Hundreds of people pushed together. You could barely breathe, the air so humid. Sweating bodies shoved together. Too little space for too many people. Tugging on her little suitcase, she scrambled her way through the rush. She had come at the wrong time. All these people made her jittery and nervous. Chuki looked around again. No, he wasn't there. She had made him promise he would be there. Yet again though, the promise was broken. Her uncle had not came. After a while, Chuki was able to push her way out into fresh air and keep walking until she was well away from teh crowded station. She sat on a small metal bench and just breathed. Breathed peacefully. Thinking about the so many events which had occurred in the past few days. Why had she agreed? Her aunts would have taken her in. She was not as such an orphan. She knew her father was alive. He had just left and never returned but that didn't mean he was dead. Inside her soul, Chuki felt a burning hatred for her father. He was the sun of her mother's life. He had even named her apparentally. Not that she was grateful for that. Chuki. Chuki, meaning a child born in the time of hatred between family and neighbours. Supposedly, her father's family was going through a rough time when Chuki was born. Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder and a voice chuckled. "Sorry miss, but you look awfully lost here." A tall, broad-shouldered man said in a deep, tenor voice. "Need some help? I can give ya a ride." Chuki looked at the man and froze. She could feel it in her bones. A cold feeling as if death had touched this man's soul and cursed him forever with evil. Something was wrong with him. She pushed herself off the bench and moved away from him, cursing her tongue-twisted mouth. "N-no, I'm w-waiting for m-m-my uncle." She stuttered out to the dark man. "No." The one word made her suspicions come true. This man was a monster. His face transformed from a long, dark face with two gleaming blue eyes to a pale face with one huge eye n his forehead. Chuki froze, her eyes wide. She struggled to move her legs and he stalked towards her, hissing slightly. "I'm going to kill you, child of lost. I'm going to burn your bones and dance on your dead body." Chuki screamed. Nobody was around her. Nobody would hear her. She ran, pushing her muscles. She could hear the one-eyed monster behind her. She ran faster. From years of running odd monsters, she had gotten used to it. After her mother had been killed by the deathly lion, she had expected the America would keep the monsters away. But no, it did not. She had faced the one-eyed monster before. She knew that if she got in a crowded place, it wouldn't dare to attack. Around corners, she kept yelling. "Help! Someone help!" Then, a hand grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her around a corner and into an empty little shack. She tried to yell but another hand covered her mouth, muffling the sound. She didn't have the shivers so she guessed this was a normal human, helping her. But you never know. Work In Progress. - Tulinagwe Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea Category:Tulinagwe